


i'll never find a love so close

by bugtooth



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gay, Leorios a fucking disaster, M/M, Modern AU, a little angst but not a lot, flower shop au, idk what else to put here, no one here has a brain cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugtooth/pseuds/bugtooth
Summary: Kurapika works a 9 to 5 shift in a flower shop and is bored out of his mind.That is, until a tall flustered man needs revenge flowers.





	i'll never find a love so close

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi. it's been a very long time since I made a fic I hope this is good. thank u all enjoy

To put it bluntly, Kurapika _really_ hated his job.

Yes, he made an honest living, but dealing with customers in any capacity isn't his strong suit. Or at least, before one certain shopper, it wasn't.

He worked in some flower shop downtown, with no one important. The shifts were long, and balanced in with his school work it’s frankly a miracle that he's lived to 19.

Today, it was rainy. Business was slow as usual and Kurapika was just fiddling with the front display to keep his hands busy (he hated the thought of not working). A customer would come in every now and then, but work was slow enough that he could take a nap on the floor if he wanted to.

Just as he started to lose himself in the daisies, the familiar chime from the door startled him back to reality. A tall man (who looked a mess) scrambled into the store and started looking around for flowers. Kurapika slowly stood, preparing himself to deal with another asshole who didn't know what he was doing.

“Hi there, what can I help you with today? Are you lo-”

“How can I say ‘fuck you’ through flowers.”

There was a pause.

_Is this guy serious?_

“Um… well…” Kurapika was still hesitant. He'd never gotten a request this… aggressive, before.

“Listen, I need flowers ASAP.”

“Your best bet would be a Petunia and Pine mixed bouquet. Small.”

“I’ll take it.” The man slammed a $20 bill on the counter while Kurapika went to gather the flowers. When he came back, the man at the counter was more relaxed, his cheeks still flushed with anger and… an unreadable feeling.

“Do you want a note attached?”

The man thought for a minute.

“No. Just sign it from Leorio”

A name to put to the still blushing face. Leorio.

“Will that be all?”

Kurapika looked up and finally made eye contact with this Leorio guy. And he was…

_Beautiful._

“Uh… no. Wait, yes. Thanks.”

There was an unbelievably awkward pause before Leorio grabbed the flowers from the counter and hurried out the door. But- he stopped halfway and started fumbling through his pockets before pulling out a pen and a slip of torn paper, and old receipt maybe. He scribbled something on the paper and pulled out a $5 bill before heading back to the counter. He placed the two items on the counter.

“The tip.” He muttered before running out.

Kurapika could barely let out a “Have a good day!” before Leorio was out the door and running down the street. Silently, he packed away the ribbons and the wrapping before taking the ‘tip’ from the counter. He’d never gotten tips before, nonetheless ones with… notes.

But it wasn't a note.

He turned over the paper and his cheeks immediately flushed a bright red.

_667-xxx-xxxx_   
_call me._


End file.
